The term "chemotherapy" simply means the treatment of disease with chemical substances. The father of chemotherapy, Paul Ehrlich, imagined the perfect chemotherapeutic as a "magic bullet;" such a compound would kill invading organisms without harming the host. This target specificity is sought in all types of chemotherapeutics, including anticancer agents.
However, specificity has been the major problem with anticancer agents. In the case of anticancer agents, the drug needs to distinguish between host cells that are cancerous and host cells that are not cancerous. The vast bulk of anticancer drugs are indiscriminate at this level. Typically anticancer agents have negative hematological effects (e.g., cessation of mitosis and disintegration of formed elements in marrow and lymphoid tissues), and immunosuppressive action (e.g., depressed cell counts), as well as a severe impact on epithelial tissues (e.g., intestinal mucosa), reproductive tissues (e.g., impairment of spermatogenesis), and the nervous system. P. Calabresi and B. A. Chabner, In: Goodman and Gilman The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics (Pergamon Press, 8th Edition) (pp. 1209-1216).
What is needed is a specific anticancer approach that is particularly suitable for specific cancer cells. Importantly, the treatment must be effective with minimal host toxicity.